ookamisanandhersevencompanionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9
Synopsis Ringo ask Ryouko and Ryoushi to deal with the request to babysit | Himeno's 7 sibilings. But something was clearly not right as she seems to be avoiding Himeno. It is up to them to reunite Ringo with Himeno before she graduates. Summary Ringo wakes up from another dream where she wishes something from a genie. In the evening, she was later seen spying on a 3rd-year student, Shirayuki Himeno as she's on her way back home. Meanwhile, Ryouko and Ryoushi are actually babysitting Himeno's siblings as they greet her eldest sister back home. As the sibling gets prepared, Himeno ask if Ringo comes. They tell her she's busy as Himeno looks upset she didn't come. The next day at the Otogi Bank, Liszt congratulates them for the job done. Despite Ringo giving the task to them, Ryouko tells them that Himeno is really determine in taking care of her siblings which Alice adds that after Himeno graduates Himeno plans to go on working rather than going to college despite having good grades. After Ryoushi question on Ringo and Himeno's relationship, Ryouko and Ryoushi decides to ask Ringo themselves. At night, Ringo decides to tell them that it all happen back when she was young. Her mother and her are moving into their new home as her mother wants to discuss something with her father. She was lonely at that time with no one to play until Himeno comes and plays with her. Ringo and Himeno has a great time together and just before they part ways, Ringo ask if she will be able to see her again. Himeno smiles saying she will. The following days, Ringo enjoy her life at their new home while enjoying the luxurious life. However, one day she found a letter to her daughter, Himeno and she learns the shocking truth. It turns out that Himeno and her are half-sisters and the discussion that Ringo's mother were talking is about getting Himeno's mother divorce and kicked her out of the house. Out of guilt she feels bad for Himeno and her mother and even saying those words before she leaves thus causing her to leave her house and transfer to the same school where Himeno is. However still feeling guilty, she couldn't ask her but only spy on her. Ringo tells them by after telling this story, she might act as how Ryoushi is but they tell her not to say that an be brave. Ryouko then gives her a waterpark ticket telling her that they're planning to take her and her siblings there as this would be her only chance to seeing her. The following day, while Momoko is helping Himeno's part time job, Himeno and her siblings are with the Otogi Bank members (minus Ringo who is spying on them) are at the waterpark having a great time there, each assign to take care of the siblings. Ringo on the other hand just watches them having fun. However as everyone was enjoying themselves, the raft that Himeno and one of her siblings are in turn over. Ryouko manages to save the sibling but Himeno couldn't swim and fall unconscious. Luckily Ryoushi came to save her and put her to ashore. Not sure what to do, Ringo appears before them and does CPR to Himeno; saying that she doesn't want to lose her. Himeno begins to start coughing, knowing that Ringo saves her life. Ringo was about to walk away but Ryouko stops her asking her to stay. In the evening outside, Himeno and Ringo finally have a talk as Himeno thanks her for saving her life. Himeno knew about the whole situation when they were young and tells her it is not her fault even forgive her. Ringo starts crying as Himeno comforts her while introducing her half sister to her siblings as the Otogi Bank members watches. The following day, Ringo ask Ranpu Arakari to grant her request by letting Himeno gets into a college (after much persuasion). That night, Ryouko heard that Himeno is going to go to college as Ringo feign ignorance about the sitaution while changing the subject to where Ryouko should ask a request to get together with Ryoushi. She blushes and denies it while going to bed. Ryouko dreams that she is a princess while Ryoushi is his Prince Charming attempting to kiss the 'sleeping beauty' before she wakes up, blushing and screaming. As both walks to school, Ryouko punches Ryoushi for no reason as he comes to greet them. Category:Episodes